leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-44610053-20200124153050
Everyone here talks about his stats, his crit, his dashes, his everything, but all I see is that the biggest reason why Yasuo is considered incredibly strong is not because of that but because of his W. Look, his crit is bullshit. I know that. His infinite dashes are bullshit. I've been e-q-e-q-r plenty of times, I've played Yasuo, mained Yasuo back in S4-6 and done his combos a ton of times. His armor pen is bullshit. Sure, I don't see it that way, but okay, I get it. He does too much damage. And he has a refillable shield. Okay. I get it. Survivability against poke. Cool. Doesn't do shit like Morgana's binding. Blitz' hook. Thresh's hook. Leona's E-Q. Braum passive + adc autoattack. Ornn's Ult. Nami's Ult. Braum Ult. Sylas stealing said ults. Then, people will say, 'but he has a wind wall too'. No. Wind wall IS NOT a skill that can be described as 'too'. It is the sole reason why this fucking champion is the most cancerous thing in the world. Braum has a balanced version of the thing and he's considered to be a good, reliable, strong support. People would say 'yeah braum has it so its ok if yasuo has it, it's just Yasuo's damage'. IT'S BECAUSE BRAUM'S A TANK. HE DOESN'T DO THAT DAMAGE. Yasuo can wipe out an entire team by a perfect keyblade tornado. If your team is dumb enough to let Yasuo do an obvious move, then you all were outplayed. If you were alone and got keybladed, you had your time to flash out of it, to zone against it, or even think; HEY, HE CAN KEYBLADE INTO ME. You know he has flash up, you know he is able to risk a keyblade, you know he can one shot you, then why are you walking into him when he has third q? GIve up the wave! Wait for your jg to help! You don't need to risk a kill just because you feel your pride has been hurt from a single wave or two when you KNOW that your jg or sp will eventually roam or in lategame they can point-blank stun the bastard! Especially if you're playing a champion that you're comfortable with. 'oh he has a shield.' A shield that prevents poke because he's an AD ASSASSIN. It doesn't fit on him, yes! I agree! But it makes laning frustrating because you can't poke him as a ranged champ even though by breaking that shield, you either force him to back off and let you farm or risk his farm and let you poke him some more. If he didn't have WIND WALL, the shield wouldn't matter because the only reason Yasuo can enter fights as a MELEE is that he can keep his Flow up by walling any ranged poke thrown his way to keep his shield up. If he didn't have WIND WALL, his damage wouldn't matter because the only reason Yasuo can keep up his damage against half-decent ADCs is because he can wind wall most of the efforts of the team to keep him alive! He'll kill the target, but if he didn't have a guaranteed way of keeping himself safe from cc or pokeback, he would be about as useful as a Zed or Qiyana. Qiyana's issue is her stealth, but that's another story. W should not last for 4 seconds. The wind wall should absorb the first skill or three-four autoattacks that hit it and then fall. It is a free win guaranteed against certain champions because Yasuo players know that some champs, no matter how strong their mains think they are, against a Yasuo with full knowledge over his Q, E and especially W, Yasuo can absolutely shit on them, because he can make an entire aspect of their champion utterly worthless. It's not hard to aim the wall as a Yasuo. It comes from his model. It blocks game-changing skills. And this is on an AD Assassin, with enough burst and AoE to completely dominate an entire team. What if the main form of CC on your team is someone like Ornn? Who can engage? Yasuo's mere presence makes Ornn's ult useless. Ornn has to rely on his E to engage, and it isn't as reliable as his R. How about choosing someone like Braum? Braum's ult can be blocked, and it's his only AoE skill. Nami? R and Q can be blocked. She pretty much becomes a discount Janna. It's not balanced. They need to change this W, because the biggest thing I hear is that it has counterplay because of it's long cooldown. What if Yasuo purposely saves it just for the most dangerous time? The time in a game where knowledge, skill, competency all doesn't matter and the first one who gets caught loses? What if Yasuo's team gets hit by a game changing hook and you all target down them, and he casts one ability and all of your projectiles are useless? What if he W's the hook and then they converge on you? This argument is based upon the champions that Yasuo face are heavily Projectile champs, but the fact he can make entire champions useless by just existing is repugnant. You have to quite literally change your playstyle or favored champion if it so happens that a Yasuo decides to be your enemy. A Yasuo who knows what he's doing, if your champion is one that relies even a small bit on projectiles, he can nullify it. He can save his team with it. That presence of nullification will always be there, if you never saw him cast it. Cooldown doesn't matter if it literally can erase the presence of champions out of pure fear. tl;dr: His W makes entire champs useless. His other parts of his kit are strong, yes, but they don't completely nullify an entire group of champions by just existing in the game. Damage can be balanced. Complete and reliable survivability against a certain type of playstyle just for existing.